The Wolf Side 22: Back to the Tenth Kingdom
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Wolf and Virginia say their goodbyes


Wolf could feel Virginia's restlessness. She kept pacing the floor and chewing her lip. He wished she would stop doing that. It made him feel. . . things. Not to mention that her scent was especially fragrant, now that her hormones were trying to balance themselves for the cub growing in her belly.

"Virginia, just sit down. Eat something," he urged, offering her a pastry from the breakfast table. She stopped her pacing for a moment to consider the offer and took it graciously.

"Okay, fine, but I'm not actually hungry." Wolf grinned as she took a big bite and sat down at the table.

"Tony will be fine," he reassured her. "He wants to stay." Virginia sighed.

"I know he'll be fine. He'll be a guest of the King. . . or his contractor or whatever." Wolf nodded. "But you know how he is, Wolf. He'll find some way to get in trouble."

"How much trouble could he possibly get into building a bouncy castle?" Wolf frowned. "On second thought, don't answer that. Look, Wendell has the mirror now. Tony can come visit as often as you like." Virginia smiled at that.

"Speaking of which," she said, "didn't Prince say we could go back today?" Wolf chuckled.

"Well, he's the King now. He can say whatever he wants, but yes, we can go back whenever you want."

"No time like the present," she said, standing up from the table. She held out her hand and Wolf took it.

The day was spent saying goodbye to all the people they had met at the castle. The cook beamed at Wolf with rosy cheeks and gave him a hug. It made him feel like a cub. No one had hugged him like that since his mother.

"My cooking has never received such high praise," she told him. "Come back any time and we'll trade recipes again." Wolf assured her that he would.

Virginia stopped in her tracks when she saw a couple of mice huddling inside their hole and thanked them. Wolf frowned at that and asked her why she would thank a pair of mice.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. When Dad and I were in the dungeon, there were some mice who spoke German. They helped us translate this sign written by Wilhelm Grimm and we were able to get out." Wolf frowned again and gave her a small laugh.

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means."

They continued in this fashion until the sun set over the horizon, casting lovely pink and orange hues over the castle grounds.

"Are you ready," he asked. Her answer was a steady gaze and a light kiss. He took her hand and led her to Tony and the King.

"Your Majesty," he announced. The King was in the middle of looking over the menus for the week. Luckily they had already eaten or Wolf would have been salivating at the prospect of glazed ham. The King smiled kindly at Virginia and took her hands.

"My dear sister. I suppose you're ready to go home?" Virginia took a deep breath and nodded. Tony approached his daughter. Wolf could feel a sadness lingering between them.

"Shall we," Tony asked. He followed after Wendell into Virginia's room, which now housed the mirror. This one was different from the one they had chased all over the Kingdoms. Its frame was clean, gleaming gold. An attendant flipped the switch on the frame and the image of Virginia's home came into view.

"That's where I went," said the King with wonder. Virginia bent to pat the magic dog and gave him a kiss on the head. She stood and faced her father.

"Are you really going to stay," she asked. Tony smiled and straightened his back proudly.

"Yeah. What do I have to go to New York for – to be a janitor? And remember I'm still wanted for armed robbery, too."

"Right."

"I'll stay a few weeks." Virginia laughed and threw her arms around Tony's neck.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Tony nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wolf was glad to be a part of such a family.

"I really love you, Daddy," she whispered. Tony looked like he was about to cry.

"'Daddy.' You haven't called me Daddy since you were a little girl." Wolf felt like he should include himself on this moment. He put his arms around the both of them, which made them yelp in surprise. Tony patted him on the face fondly so Wolf gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Isn't that what children were supposed to do, after all? Virginia broke away from the huddle and he followed her to the mirror, scratching his temple excitedly. He was about to start a whole other adventure on the other side.

"See you soon, Grandpa," he said to Tony. He could have sworn that just before he stepped through the mirror he heard Tony yell "Grandpa?!"

Once again the gripping sensation took him and the breath left his lungs as he traveled to the dimension of the Tenth Kingdom. Virginia was waiting for him on the other side. She took his hand and they walked to a bridge in the middle of what Virginia called Central Park. The two of them sat there, observing all the sights and sounds the Tenth Kingdom had to offer. Wolf smiled contentedly at Virginia and put a protective, loving hand on her belly. She looked as radiant as ever, and Wolf looked forward to the time when he could tell their cub the tale of the Four who Saved the Nine Kingdoms.


End file.
